6 erasers cost $5.34. Which equation would help determine the cost of 5 erasers?
There are several equations that could help determine the cost, each with a slightly different approach. If we let $x$ represent the cost of 5 erasers, we have the following proportion: $\dfrac{x}{5}$ We have to pay $5.34 for 6 erasers, and that can be written as a proportion: $\dfrac{\$5.34}{6}$ Since the price per eraser stays the same, these two proportions are equivalent. $\dfrac{x}{5} = \dfrac{\$5.34}{6}$